crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Katagiri Ken
Ken was a student from Suzuran and a former mid-level yakuza. History Middle School Ken used to be bullied in his mid school, his nickname comes from the "razor blade matches" they used to force him to participate and the loser would have their head shaven. Suzuran '[[Crows Gaiden: The Story of Katagiri Ken|''Crows Gaiden: The Story of Katagiri Ken]] '''Freshman After hearing about Suzuran he decided to enter there and start a new life, although at start doubting himself and his decision he met Muramasa at the entrance ceremony and got into a fight with Dejima and his gang. They later gathered a gang to get revenge, and after landing a good punch, knocking out Dejima, he became famous among the freshmen and some decided to join him, even Dejima and his gang, starting the Muramasa Ken Faction, a force that couldn't be ignored. Sometime later, Ken witnessed Yumihara Masaaki, from Tsuda Faction, stealing money from some school kids and confronted him, he got beat but Muramasa got Yumihara back. That made Tsuda Keishi call Ken giving him two options, having everyone apologize, paying 50.000 yen and joining the Tsuda Faction, or starting a war. Ken choose war. They fought for about a month, in the end Muramasa beat Tsuda and Ken also beat Yumihara. Sophomore On their sophomore year, Ken attracted most of new top freshmen and their faction got 40 members. The only thing standing between them and Suzuran's throne was the Kotetsu Faction. Their imminent fight didn't happen as Muramasa had to drop school after his mom got sick and Ken was expelled after almost killing a man for harassing some girls. After Suzuran An alumni of Suzuran, Ken Katagiri never amounted to much after graduation. Now a mid level Yakuza, he decides to take Genji under his wing Crows Zero. Before joining Soshu Family Syndicate, he tried to join Ryuseikai but was rejected and thus led him to join the rival gang. Living vicariously through him, Ken mentors the young man in the ways of diplomacy. He hopes that his guidance will help Genji achieve what he was never able to accomplish himself as a student. Becoming the ruler of Suzuran. He is currently working at Nakata dealership as a salesman ''Crows Explode''. Fights * Ken vs. Genji - Lost * Ken vs. Dejima - Won * Ken vs. Yumihara - Lost * Ken vs. Yumihara - Won Trivia * Ken is probably from the 19th or 20th Class of Suzuran. This is due to how he have spent some time with Kawaishi together at Suzuran ''Crows Zero II''. * However, Kuroiwa also stated that Nakai (21st Class) used to be the top guy during his time at Suzuran . This couldn't be possible as Ken should have been expelled at this time. This could be explained with maybe Nakai had to repeat his senior year or it's a different Nakai that is not from the 21st Class. Gallery Ken mid.PNG|middle school Katagiri Ken.png|Suzuran 3-0.JPG|Crows Zero Ken reboot.JPG|Crows Zero Reboot Katagiri Ken (Ito Daiki).jpg|Crows Zero (Stage Play) ken explode fb.JPG|flashback in Crows Explode References Category:Characters Category:Suzuran Category:Crows Explode Category:Crows Zero